


Three in a Room

by Rubyleaf



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (callout @ AO3 for spelling him like that BTW it looks super weird), I love the Silver family way too much, I thought of this headcanon, M/M, Yeah so I'm in KuroShiro hell and this is my way of coping, and when I noticed Shiro's room has just one bed, anyway yesterday I saw someone talk about this on Tumblr, because Kuroh's gotta sleep SOMEWHERE right, but I want Attention™ so you're getting it too, so I wrote this short thing, which is really just a headcanon masquerading as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/pseuds/Rubyleaf
Summary: If Shiro's room has one bed, and said bed is occupied by Shiro and Neko, then where does Kuroh sleep? There are several possibilities.





	Three in a Room

“Well, that leaves just one problem…” Isana Yashiro turns right and left, pondering. “Where do you sleep? There’s only one bed here, you know…”

Kuroh looks around the room. It’s true; the only bed in this place is already taken, and while Neko can easily transform into a cat and sleep there too, there’s no room for him to sleep anywhere. Which might be a bit of a problem if he’s really planning to stay here… but it isn’t for him.

“I can sleep on the floor,” he says. “I don’t need a bed. I can even sleep sitting up.”

“Sitting? On the floor?” Isana Yashiro looks less than happy at that suggestion. “You can’t do that! We should at least get you a futon somewhere…” An idea crosses his face, and he smiles sheepishly. “Or we could always share, you know–”

“ _I refuse,_ ” Kuroh cuts him off. There’s no way he will share a bed with anyone, especially not a virtual stranger and much less a murder suspect. That would be wrong on too many levels.

Isana Yashiro smiles at him, unsurprised. “Okay. Futon it is, then.”

—

“Kuroh!”

He looks up from where he’s been doing the dishes. Standing a few feet away is Shiro, finally, _finally_ home, clad in his PJs and looking like he’s never been gone at all. “I’m going to sleep,” he says. “What about you? Still staying up?”

Kuroh looks at the now-empty sink and the pile of clean dishes at his side. “Not much longer,” he says. “I’m done here. I’ll get my futon out soon.”

He doesn’t add that he has no idea where that thing is. He doesn’t say that he’s been sleeping in Shiro’s bed while he was gone, either.

Shiro still seems to know what he’s thinking, because he smiles. “My offer still stands, you know. We can share–”

“No,” Kuroh says decidedly, turning away to hide his blush. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he realizes. He’s just way too embarrassed to admit that.

Shiro nods. “Okay,” he says, making his way back to his bed. “Good night!”

“Good night.”

A few minutes later he’s asleep, and Neko’s asleep too, curled up next to his head in cat form. Kuroh is left alone.

He watches his King with a smile, watches as he shifts under the covers and mumbles something in his sleep. Finally he’s back. Kuroh didn’t even realize just how much he missed him until he returned.

It gets late, and Kuroh gets sleepy. Shiro is still mumbling and smiling in his dream, looking beautiful and familiar in the moonlight. Crawling under the covers becomes more tempting with every passing minute.

Fine. He’ll do it. He’ll just have to get back out before the others wake up.

Double checking to make sure they really are asleep, Kuroh crawls under the covers and pulls the blanket up to his nose, careful not to wake the other two. His heart is pounding way too loud. _Don’t get caught._

Shiro stirs in his sleep and rolls over, draping an arm around Kuroh. Kuroh stiffens. A second arm wraps around him and tightens its hold. Shiro smiles, pulling him closer and burying his nose in his shirt, and Kuroh is frozen completely.

Slowly, hesitantly, he places a shy hand on Shiro’s back. Then the other. Shiro doesn’t stir.

Kuroh swallows and holds him close, as close as he can, hoping and praying that the pounding of his heart and the tremor in his hands won’t wake him up. Neko blinks, yawns, and makes her way over to curl up on top of them.

Kuroh smiles and falls asleep.

—

He opens his eyes to the feeling of something soft and warm in his face. Soft, warm and… squishy, somehow. And skin-colored.

Naked breasts.

Neko’s.

With a startled shout Kuroh jumps off the bed, sending Neko flying with a meow of protest. Shiro blinks sleepily, takes in the image and starts laughing where he lies.

Kuroh wants to die of embarrassment. What was he thinking last night? One thing’s for sure, he’s never doing this again, ever!

The next night he does the same thing again.


End file.
